


World So Cold

by trash1ty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Just over all really angsty.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash1ty/pseuds/trash1ty
Summary: A straw has broken the back of Sam and (Y/n)'s relationship. Will she ever be able to forgive Sam for his transgression?





	World So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 6, WHEN SAMMY LOST HIS SOUL!  
Warnings: Pretty angsty, swearing, sad stuffs.
> 
> a/n: This is an older work of mine. About two years old. There is actually little of Sam in this. So yee. Hope you enjoy! As always, feed back is appreciated!!!

Face pale, lips chapped, eyes blood shot, heart beating slowly. The rain pounded loudly against the window of the run down motel bedroom. It was all too surreal. What happened? Why did it happen? To us? Why did we deserve it?

Those were the constant thoughts thundering through your mind. As much as you wanted to, it was impossible to stop them. Just like the tears. Although you ran out of those for what seemed like years ago, even if it was only a few hours. Maybe even a week. It was hard to tell.

You hadn't eaten. You couldn't. All you could do was sit here, an empty shell. Empty shells can never be filled.

Now matter how hard you tried you couldn't bring yourself to face the reality of the situation. That the one you had once called the love of your life wasn't who he once was. 

Sure, you could go back to Dean and help him figure out how to get Sam's soul back. But you could look at Sam the same ever again.

He almost killed you for his own gains. Because without a soul, he didn't recognize how much more important you were than the werewolf the three of you had decided to hunt. That hurt more than any physical injury you've ever gotten.

The chime of a cell phone caused you to jump. Hadn't you turned your ring off? Leaning over, you reached for your cell. Turning it on caused your eyes to burn. Groaning you blinked a few times and waited for your eyes to adjust to the screen.

DEAN: 20 MISSED MESSAGES

10 NEW VOICEMAILS

10 MISSED CALLS

Did he not get the message that you didn't want to talk? That you wanted nothing to do with them?

Sighing you unlocked the phone and opened your text messages.

November 3rd:

"Where are you?"

"We need to talk."

"It's about Sam."

"We can save him."

"Please."

"I know you're mad at him. Scared even." You scoffed. Scared didn't even describe it.

"But we can fix it."

"We can get my brother back."

"(Y/n)...."

"Fine."

"I'll do it myself."

November 4th:

"It's done."

"We're not sure how he'll be when he wakes up."

"But Death assured us he'll be fine."

"As long as we don't break the wall he put up."

"If we did Sam could die. Again..."

November 14th (Today):

"He's awake."

"He's asking for you."

"I can't tell him why you left, no matter how bad he wants to know."

"Please (Y/n). He needs you."

"More than he ever has before."

Tears began to well up in your eyes. Your fingers began to fly across the small keyboard.

"Damn you Dean."

"I'm at the motel on 64. Near the diner."

"I'll be there in about half an hour."

Standing you stretched your limbs, moving towards the restroom.

Damn. You looked like hell. Quickly hopping into the shower you washed, hoping the hot water would get rid of your puffy eyes.

Stepping out you dried off and finished your little 7 minute routine that you had created.

Glancing in the mirror you looked at yourself. Your eyes weren't bad. They could definitely be a lot worse.

Sighing, you paced around and waited for them. You couldn't help the anxiety that rose in your chest.

"What if he sees me and I fuck him up again?"

"What if he hates me because I left?"

You couldn't help getting sucked into your own thoughts like early. It was difficult to escape one's thoughts. Because it was in just your head. No one else knew. No one else could hear.

*tap tap tap*

Jumping you were pulled out of your thoughts. Turning on your heal you grabbed your bag and looked through the peep hole.

Swinging the door open you bit your lip. "Hey Dean." You said nervously.

Moving quickly towards you the green eyed hunter engulfed you in his arms. "God damn kiddo. It's been a nightmare with out you." He said, voice breaking slightly.

Tears welled up in your eyes. "I'm so sorry Dean. I shouldn't have left," you gulped, "I just couldn't handle it."

Dean separated from you. "I know kiddo. I know,"

"Well where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's in Baby. He's really excited to see you. I told him you went on a trip to Ohio and just taking a break from being on the road. He's also very hungry. Like my appetite hungry." 

You giggled, "Of course he is. The guy just got his soul back,"

Dean's face turned into one of seriousness. "Are you sure you're ready to go back? After everything that happened?"

"Not really. But I've had my time away from him. He needs me and I need him. Sure it hurt what happened, in fact I don't think I'll ever actually get over it. But I'm a hunter. We face our fears and fight through the aftermath of when shit hits the fan,"

He gave you a knowing look, "We both know you're right but we also know that you are having trouble believing that advice."

"Yeah well I've gotta try. Let's go. Before he gets suspicious," Pushing past Dean you made your into the parking lot of the motel.

The passenger door of the Impala opened quickly and the Moose climbed out. A look of relief on his face.

He stepped towards you, a smile on his features. A real smile. Not the ones he had given you before he lost his soul. Those were empty, almost hollow.

Tears formed in your eyes, causing him to look at you with concern.

"(N/N), what's wrong? Are you okay?"

You smiled, wiping away the tears.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. It's just good to see you." You giggled, practically jumping into his arms.

"It's good to see you too baby." He rested his face in the crook of your neck.

Dean smiled at the sight, relieved that he finally got not only his brother back, but his best friend too.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing...


End file.
